¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Hinata se fue y Naruto sufre su ausensia... Song-fic con la cancion "La despedida" de Daddy Yankee


**¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?**

Antes que me vaya dame un beso

Se que soñare con tú regreso

Mi vida no es igual

Ahora que te perdí

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

(Dame mambo)

—_Adiós —Exclamaste con una sonrisa mientras besabas mi mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ti._

No lo entiendo ¿Qué hice mal?, ¿Por qué me abandonas de esta manera?, ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de mí?, solo te veo subiendo a tu auto y alejarte del que fue nuestro hogar por tanto tiempo.

Se que soñare con el día en que regreses por el resto de mi vida, porque nunca dejare de amarte.

Ahora me siento vacío, mi vida ya no vale la pena si tú no estas a mi lado y nuestra casa ya no es lo mismo, carece de vida, carece de ti.

¿Cómo seguiré ahora que no estas conmigo? Jamás podré olvidarte.

Se que me dijiste

Que el amor existe

Y su poder hace lo que sea

Que cambie el destino

Quédate conmigo porque no

Soporto la idea

Fuiste quien me demostró lo que es amar de verdad, antes creía que eso del amor eran solo tonterías, pero tú, con tu sonrisa, ternura, tu cabello azabache con tus tonos azulados, tus ocelos perlas, tu amabilidad y esos sonrojos que siempre me gustaron me demostraste lo contrario.

Me demostraste que con base en el amor uno es capas de hacer lo que uno se propone y pueden ocurrir milagros.

Regresa prometo cambiar y compensar los errores que pude haber cometido.

— _¡No, por favor no te vayas! —Grite de forma desesperada, estabas decidida a irte y no había logrado convencerte de ninguna forma._

Suplique de mil formas y aun así te fuiste, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Que el amor a la distancia

Fortalece la confianza y termina

Siendo una odisea

Esa es la razón pero mi corazón

Va ganando en esta pelea

"El amor a distancia fortalece la confianza" es un dicho popular que no concibo, quien lo dijo debe ser un completo idiota o alguien que no ha amado en verdad, apenas han pasado algunos minutos y me parece que son siglos sin ti.

Por más que trato hacerme a la idea de que no estas no puedo y mi corazón me pide a gritos que salga a buscarte.

Y tú recuerdo me esta matando

Hasta la muerte

Aquí estaré esperando

Nunca lo olvides

Te sigo amando

Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando

Pero no puedo hacerlo…

—_Te esperare —Dije decidido —Para siempre, así que no dudes en volver —Sonreíste y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor._

Cierro mis ojos, no hay forma de ver algo en esta casa sin que me recuerde a ti o algunos de nuestros momentos que vivimos juntos, la sala de tres piezas y su mesita rectangular en el centro, las fotografías de nuestros viajes a la playa, a las montañas incluso cuando estuvimos en ese raro ritual hindú y el de nuestra boda.

Antes que me vaya dame un beso

Se que soñare con tú regreso

Mi vida no es igual

Ahora que te perdí

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

—_Adiós —Exclamaste con una sonrisa mientras besabas mi mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ti._

¿Cómo se supone que te olvide si incluso cuando cierro mis ojos te veo? La respuesta es sencilla, nunca podré hacerlo, te amo demasiado.

Hable con el hombre

Que vi en el espejo

Me dijo deja que vuele

Que se vaya lejos

Si vuelve ese amor es tuyo

Y si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo

Entonces sigue mi sabio consejo

Camino hasta el baño, una vez frente al espejo del fregadero mire a ese hombre, el hombre quien podía entenderme mejor que nadie.

—Déjala, si en verdad la amas dejaras que se vaya, si ella vuelve es que también te ama y si no, es que ese amor no era para ti —Me dijo y fruncí el entrecejo, se suponía que debía apoyarme no sermonearme —No me veas así, solo digo lo que es mejor para ti —

No lo soporte, tomé una botella de una loción recién comprada y golpee el espejo rompiéndolo en pedazos que se dispersaron por el azulejo del baño.

Y tú recuerdo me esta matando

Hasta la muerte

Aquí estaré esperando

Nunca lo olvides

Te sigo amando

Hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando

(Por siempre)

Salí del baño dirigiéndome nuevamente a la sala, me senté en el sillón marrón cerrando mis ojos con frustración, esto me estaba matando por dentro, pero sin importar que pase, voy a esperar tu regreso, aun después de mi muerte seguiré, por siempre.

Antes que me vaya dame un beso

(Solo quiero un beso ma)

Se que soñare con tú regreso

Mi vida no es igual

Ahora que te perdí

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

(Solo dime como yo te olvido ma )

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

(Solo dime como yo te olvido ma )

¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?

Mundial

—_Adiós —Exclamaste con una sonrisa mientras besabas mi mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ti._

Siempre estaré esperándote, soñando cada noche con el día en el que decidas volver, con el anhelo de que todo vuelva a ser como antes, llena de tus risas, caricias y tus besos.

Aun así nunca voy a olvidarte ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si tú sabes la respuesta por favor dímela para poder terminar con este sufrimiento, dime ¿Cómo hago para olvidarte?

Te veré al final del camino

Te veré al final del camino

Si así lo quiere el destino

Si el destino en verdad existe espero que tenga algo de misericordia y me permita verte, no me importa si es en mi lecho de muerte, solo quiero verte una vez mas.

Llego la despedida en contra de nuestra voluntad hay que

Decir adiós

—Adiós Hinata, por favor nunca me olvides —

~~T.T~~

Lentamente la perilla de la puerta giró antes de abrirse por completo dejando ver a una figura femenina de larga cabellera negro-azulada, piel blanca y ojos perlas, su ropa consistía en un simple atuendo de un vestido de una pieza color blanco con algunos adornos florales en la falda.

Entró a la residencia sonriendo tranquilamente sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una bolsa de plástico color blanco con el diseño de una tienda.

—Naruto, amor ya regrese —Anunció con una voz alegre.

— ¡Hinata, que bueno que decidiste regresar, te prometo que lo que sea que haya pasado no se volverá a repetir, te lo juro! —Chilló de forma dramática abrazando las piernas de su esposa mientras lloraba a mares.

—Na-Naruto, basta por favor, te dije que solo iría a comprar la cena de hoy, no tienes porque actuar así —Reprendió de forma algo nerviosa, su marido solía ser muy melodramático y cuando le dijo que en esta ocasión pensaba ir mas lejos de lo habitual para comprar lo necesario para la cena se puso como loco.

Pero lejos de molestarle le hacía sentirse feliz, el saber que su amado Naruto la quería a tal grado de demostrarlo de esa forma le daba a entender que la amaba tanto como ella a él.

—P-pero no tenias porque ir tan lejos —Contradijo mas calmado levantando la vista.

—Si, si tenia —Respondió sonriente —Escuche de un nuevo tipo de ramen y también que solo lo vendían en esa tienda, así que… —No pudo terminar su oración ya que el rubio se levanto a una velocidad sobrehumana observándola con un brillo en sus ojos zafiros.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un nuevo tipo de ramen? —Cuestionó con ilusión.

—Si, y te lo prepare esta noche —Exclamó sonriente la mujer observando a su esposo celebrar como un niño al que le regalaron el juguete que quería.


End file.
